During low sunlight conditions, for example at dusk and night, persons and vehicles can be exposed to substantial safety hazards. Persons, who may be walking or working, or vehicles, for example bicycles, may be difficult to recognize and see by others. This may pose a risk to the persons or vehicles, especially to others in the area, for example motorists operating motor vehicles. The inability to recognize and see may lead to an increased risk of a physical accident between the person or vehicle and another. The injury to the person or vehicle could be catastrophic, and may lead to death. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a device which would illuminate persons or vehicles during low sunlight conditions allowing others to recognize and see the person or vehicle.
Lights and light bulbs are well known for use in illumination. Light bulbs generate and emit rays of light in all directions, generally in a three-hundred and sixty (360) degree plane surrounding the light bulb. While practical for illuminating enclosed areas, for example within a structure, light bulbs alone are not practical for illuminating an individual or vehicle, as they emit light in an uncontrolled manner.
Devices are known for use in directing light beams generated by light bulbs in specific directions. For example, a headlight may direct rays of light in a specified direction to illuminate an area. Often headlights may be mounted on vehicles or individuals, for example on the forehead of a person, to illuminate an area. Another example is a flashlight, which may direct rays of light in a specified direction with the added feature of being hand held. While practical, these lights are limited to concentrating and directing light beams to illuminate a specific area or direction.
Devices are known for use in illuminating low light areas in which the device may be removably attached to a structure in or around the low light area. For example, lights may have a hook assembly for hanging on a structure. Other lights may have an adjustable housing, similar to the SNAKE LIGHT® sold by Black & Decker, which may be wrapped around or positioned on a structure. Unfortunately, these devices are not suitable for use on individuals or vehicles.
Devices are known for use in illuminating individuals or vehicles in low sunlight conditions. These devices are chemiluminescent lighting devices, often referred to as “glow sticks.” The devices may include a sealed outside tube, often made of plastic, and may contain a mixture of dye and diphenyl oxalate, an ester. Inside the tube is a glass vial containing hydrogen peroxide. A user may apply force to the outside tube to break the inner glass vile and release the hydrogen peroxide. Upon contact, the hydrogen peroxide and diphenyl oxalate react, oxidizing the ester and yielding two molecules of phenol and one molecule of peroxyacid ester. The peroxyacid ester decomposes spontaneously to carbon dioxide, releasing energy that excites the dye, which then de-excites by releasing a photon or ray of light. These devices emit light for a limited amount of time, as once the diphenyl oxalate is completely oxidized, the device is unable to release any additional light. In addition, these devices can not be reused after the chemical reaction is complete due to sealed outside tube and the breaking of the inner glass vial. Accordingly, the device must be disposed of after use.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a light or illumination device and mounting assembly which may connect to a vehicle or person, is removable, generally illuminates a vehicle, area or person for recognition by others, and is reusable.